Mix It Up
by Toadflame
Summary: The team's switching mentors for a couple hours.  Well, Robin's sure it could be worse than it is.


**Hello once again. This is once more from the YJCF, the Switching Mentors challenge. Basically what it says, they switch mentors for training purposes. I chose to do Flash and Robin, just to see what would happen. And, well…this. Hope you like it,**LastingDream!** Just a note, this happens before Artemis because I couldn't think of a sixth one for her to be mentored by that I knew how to write, other than Red Tornado and Black Canary, but they train with them all the time, so…**

**This is just Flash and Robin, as Rob's one of my favorite characters and Flash is just too much fun to not write!**

**

* * *

**

The familiar call of _"Recognized."_that the computer said whenever someone came in rang through the mountain, and the five teens dropped what they were doing to go greet whoever had come in. And they dropped everything immediately, as it had announced Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, and Aquaman. All the mentors.

"What's up?" Robin asked, the first one there as he'd been in the living room.

"Whoa," Wally said, a fraction of a second slower than Robin had been. "Kid Flash, present," he said, firing off a quick salute.

The other three filed in much more slowly, and Batman began as soon as they were within hearing range. "We're trying something different, and we're going to have you all switch mentors for a few hours," he said without preamble.

"So that means that I'll be taking Rob, GA's gonna get Superboy, and the Bat's taking KF off your hands," Flash said, firing it all off at a rapid-fire pace not uncommon for him.

"I will be taking M'gann," Aquaman said, "leaving you with Martian Manhunter, Aqualad."

Kaldur gave a short bow, a respective gesture for his king, and Batman said, "We'll go back to our cities, with the exception of Aquaman and M'gann, as she can't breath underwater."

"Come on, kid," Flash said, offering an arm to Robin. "We'll get there faster if you hold on and don't let your feet drag."

No sooner had Robin's feet left the ground as he was standing with Flash in Central City, with sister status to Keystone City (fun fact). Flash laughed at Robin's slightly queasy look.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," he said, setting out at a walk. "We're not too far from where KF and I normally train, but I figured you'd rather walk off some of the sickness so you can fight."

Robin grimaced, but followed.

"OK, so what does Bats normally have you do?" Flash asked, standing outside a warehouse and a large open field.

"Usually? He has a robot programmed for a certain criminal, and I have to push the buttons to turn it off before I get thrown into the wall," Robin said.

Flash looked at him strangely. "Really?" He shook his head. "It's Bats, of course really. Well, we're doing something different. I want you to hide, and attack me when you get a chance to. But I'd prefer no injuries, so how about some beanbags instead of batarangs, huh kid?"

"OK?" Robin said, not quite sure he'd followed that entire conversation.

Flash sighed. "You. Hide. Attack when able. No batarangs, beanbags. Me, look for you. Fend you off when attack."

"I got it the first time," Robin said, taking out his lethal weapons and replacing them with the beanbags Flash provided him. The pile quickly grew. "I'm not a caveman. And I don't need to hide, but if it makes you feel better…"

"It would," Flash confirmed. "I need to work on my own surprise attacks as well."

"Well, then could you run around the world a couple times so I can hide in peace?" Robin asked, getting ready to move.

"Sure. One, two, three." Flash took off.

* * *

Robin was inside the building and almost in place when he heard Flash outside. "I ran three times, I think Saudi Arabia's getting sick of me," he joked. "You're ready?"

"Yeah!" Robin said, trying to make his voice sound farther than it was.

He listened to the rustle as Flash raced around, looking for him.

"Where the heck did you go, kid?" he asked to the room at large, now inside the building.

Robin waited up on his rafter, holding a beanbag, waiting for the moment to strike. But that was his problem. Flash wouldn't stop moving long enough to land a hit!

Silently, Robin stood and walked along the beam, doing a front handstand for a second just because he could. The beanbag back in his hand, Robin sat and dropped down, hanging by one hand until he swung his legs up again. He got them both to the same side of the beam and hung there, upside down like a bat.

Flash stopped, starting to save his energy. "Now, if I was a bat-kid, where would I hide?" he murmured to himself, looking around. "Oh, right. Up." It was at that moment that Robin threw the first beanbag, followed quickly by a second and third.

"Hey!" Flash said, moving out of the way. "No hitting me!"

His only response was a giggle that did nothing to help him pinpoint where the kid was.

A beeping interrupted the exercise, and suddenly Robin was by his side. "What is it?" he asked, looking at the small device in Flash's hand.

"The Trickster," Flash said, frowning. "Listen, as much as I like having you around, I need KF for this one, so I'll run you over to Gotham really quick. The city will keep for the minute or two it'll take for me to get there and back with KF. Grab on."

Robin did, and was soon in Gotham, near where one of the entrances to the Batcave was.

"This way," he said, leading the way to a train pipe and climbing in. "It's down through here."

It was only a few seconds later that Robin was standing with his mentor in the Batcave, Wally and Flash gone.

"I've come to the conclusion…" Robin began.

"That the Flashes are crazy?" Batman offered, smirking slightly.

"Yeah."

* * *

**So, I wasn't quite sure where to end it, if I should stop there or write something else, but I ended up with the ending right here. I hope it's OK, **LastingDream**, and everyone else who read it! Remember that concrit is NEVER a flame and is a highly coveted delicacy! I'm always looking to improve! So press the review button and tell me how?**


End file.
